


Honeyed

by brokenheartzclub (orphan_account)



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, No actual terms used 4 genitalia, OCs - Freeform, i wanna die, no beta we just die, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/brokenheartzclub
Summary: ah shit. just two guys frickin
Relationships: James Simmons/Zakryt Leon
Kudos: 2





	Honeyed

James Simmons was a luxury.

He knew he had a pretty face, which already drew in poorer fools that cared only for looks, but his suave voice and faux act of experience made up for whatever flaws in his personality that happened to stick around despite his careful balance.

He met that man at the casino after a night of gambling, all chuckles and friendly gestures ( perhaps too friendly, with the way he would link his arm around his shoulders every chance he got ) towards him and the other guests at the table. His laugh was enticing to James and he did his best to work his charm on him.

And miraculously, it worked. They chatted alone a bit, flirted some more and after a brief trip to the bar, the two scrambled off to the man’s hotel room. He should’ve guessed something was up when that man looked at him with such a gleam in his eye, mischievous and planning.

Of course, not that he minded the outcome; not when it turned out to be one of the best experiences of his life.

James was buzzed up and ready to go, used to topping ( or power bottoming, at the very least ) So it was a surprise when the man told him that he wanted to top. He admittedly went along with it just expecting a ride, but he was quickly and sorely mistaken.

When he was laid out on the bed near immediately, not given enough time to at least unbutton his vest, he got a little nervous. His anxiety rose even more when the man hooked an arm under his legs and pressed them to his chest, slipping off his pants and tossing them on the ground of the motel floor. He’d moved to sit up and ask about it, only to be swiftly pushed back down by a firm hand, the man’s finger pressing against his lips in a ‘shhh’ motion.

His deep laugh rang in his ears as he suddenly felt a pressure at his entrance, him beginning to squirm violently as he tried to move away from it. He paused as the man pressed a surprisingly soft kiss to his forehead, before two fingers very suddenly but very slowly pushed in, stinging and making his eyes go wide as he sputtered for words. There was a dull pain, in which he waited for him to adjust, before setting a steady pace. The smile on those lips made him shudder, his nails grazing a spot inside him that felt so good, feeling as if he were going to go insane if he kept poking and prodding inside him.

It was so unfamiliar, so weird and he felt like his whole body was mush with how much he was shaking, another finger having been added while he was busy getting over the initial surprise. He tried to push his legs back, to gain some control but he was quickly shoved back onto the bed, an exceptionally hard thrust of the man’s fingers quickly making him gasp, eyes glossy and clouded as he looked anywhere but at that man.

Well, apparently, the man didn’t like that because his jabbing got more and more harsh, making him whimper as his nails brushed against that spot again and being forced to look towards him once he grabbed his chin and jerked his head back towards him.

He hated this, but loved it at the same time. The edging, how sensitive his body was becoming, the man’s laughing into his ear sending shivers down his spine. He squirmed and bucked his hips, trying to get him to touch that one spot. God, if he could just— he was already pretty close, so just a little more..

His breathing was labored as he pushed down on his fingers, the taller man’s hum of amusement only seeking to make his heart beat faster and face redden once more. As if reading his mind he pressed against that special spot in James, repeatedly jabbing it and abusing it. He yelped and gasped, low moans escaping him as he desperately chased that high. His whole body tensed up, and he was almost there, so close close close close-!

And it was with that that the man decided he’d prepared him enough, smiling sweetly down at him as he removed his fingers, the sudden emptiness being enough to startle him out of his stupor, to stare bewildered and slightly angry at him.

There was a click as she pulled something out of a drawer, the sound of a buckle and James was suddenly flipped over on his hand and knees, gasping in surprise as he stabilized himself. He squirmed as he turned to look back at the man, who stared at him with hazy, half-lidded eyes. The former buzz of alcohol in James had completely escaped him, leaving him painfully sober to the situation at hand.

It was kinda hot tho.

They locked eyes for almost a minute before the man grasped James by the hips, turning him back onto his backside and pressing their hips flush against one another. There was something hard pressing against James and his face bloomed red as the man chuckled, voice deep and raspy.

Fuck, it was hot. He was too delirious for wanting more to even bother with anything else, grinding down on the other man with a grunt.

He’d whined something incoherent as the man; Zakryt, he’d then shortly learned his name was, slipped off his pants, slowly unbuckling his belt and leaving him only in his boxers. James suddenly felt very overdressed, simply glad that the oversized dress shirt he was wearing granted him some decency on his end. He shivered as a cold hand slid up his chest, massaging the soft skin before cupping his flat chest with another deep chuckle.

They made eye contact again as Zakryt slid off his boxers, grabbing Jame’s hips and slowly pressing into the smaller. He hissed slowly as the tip slowly pressed in, and then the whole thing. He squirmed and writhed, being suddenly so full quickly overwhelming the smaller man and causing him to pant and whimper. Zakryt was so blunt in his actions, nothing like the teasing man at the bar but James couldn’t say he disliked the change. It made his stomach twist with a feeling he couldn’t place.

  
  


They stayed still for a moment before James keened lowly, wriggling his hips in anticipation. The pain was just as welcome as the overwhelming pleasure, the sting making him shudder and push for more. He wanted more. More. More. Moremoremore—

Zakryt huffed in amusement before slowly rocking his hips forwards into James, the smaller man whimpering and equally pushing back to meet him, lowly moaning only to nearly shriek as Zakryt suddenly picked up pace, jackhammering into him with intent James could not place. Not that he could think of much at the moment, feeling so good he felt like he was going to collapse if he weren’t already laying on the motel bed. The sheets underneath him becoming dirtied with his own precum and slick.

  
  


Stringing out curses, James grasped at a pillow and hugged it to his chest, other hand messing about with his own chest and toying with the pearly pink nubs, cries increasing in volume as Zakryt hit that special spot just right, so right he felt like he was seeing stars, fuck, was he deliberately aiming for it? His brain was fuddled as he was suddenly flipped on his stomach, shoved onto his hands and knees and violently thrust back into again. Tears formed from the pleasure sprung in his eyes as he once again pushed to meet Zakryt, mumbling incoherently with glassy eyes rolled to the back of his head.

He felt that familiar knot in his stomach, thighs clenching as he quickly got closer and closer to his release. His whole body tensed and instead of pulling out once again, like last time, Zakryt only increased the ferocity, pounding into him so hard James was screaming by the time he finally released, coming on the sheets and flopping in exhaustion. 

But the taller man did not let off, still pistoning into James and making the smaller man gasp, fresh tears springing in his eyes and his voice hoarse as Zakryt chased his own high, grunting lowly with his eyes closed. James weakly raised a hand to his bulging stomach, feeling Zakryt inside him with every harsh trust, pressing down everytime he thrusted in with a low whine.

It was enough to send Zakryt into release, grunting as he filled James up to the brim, tensing up and making the other mewl quiet, grasping at the pillow. Zakryt collapsed against James, still inside ( not they James was complaining ) and wrapping his arms around the younger, pressing a kiss to the back of Jame’s head and pulling the other closer to him.

It set James off a little, the sudden softness but he didn’t protest, too tired to do anything else but snuggle up to the larger and worry about the rest in the morning. With tired eyes, he let himself slip in and out of consciousness, the last thing he heard being their shared heartbeats.

What a wack one night stand.


End file.
